Problem: $-4vw - 9vx + 8v - 5 = -5w - 1$ Solve for $v$.
Solution: Combine constant terms on the right. $-4vw - 9vx + 8v - {5} = -5w - {1}$ $-4vw - 9vx + 8v = -5w + {4}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $v$ in them. $-4{v}w - 9{v}x + 8{v} = -5w + 4$ Factor out the $v$ ${v} \cdot \left( -4w - 9x + 8 \right) = -5w + 4$ Isolate the $v$ $v \cdot \left( -{4w - 9x + 8} \right) = -5w + 4$ $v = \dfrac{ -5w + 4 }{ -{4w - 9x + 8} }$ We can simplify this by multiplying the top and bottom by $-1$. $v= \dfrac{5w - 4}{4w + 9x - 8}$